Greetings, World
by swiggityswinoitscarlino
Summary: Being alone your entire life is one thing. Being sent to a world meeting to meet the entire freaking planet is another thing all together. Seborga is unsure which one he detests more.


**All right well first things first. Hello everyone! My name is Alexa! I have an unhealthy obsession with Seborga. Its history, the idea of it… Everything. If you want, I wrote a summary of his history called You Should Know Me. (shameless advertising is shameless) I chose to name him Carlino Vargas, simply because Carlino means manly and in my mind that's the opposite of what he is. I find it interesting when people have to work up to their names and the same applies to the nations.**

**I own nothing!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this story of mine! It's been a VERY long time since I've done a multichapter fic and I've really only gotten back to writing fanfics in the past two weeks.**

**Reviews are simply stupendous. If you review, Sebbie'l give you a kiss. –wink-**

**Enjoy~**

It wasn't very often that Carlino was invited to a world meeting. In fact, the last time was probably a good couple years ago when he had finally dragged his lazy ass to Switzerland. He cringed just thinking about it and all those stupid know it all countries that thought they were _oh so _tough. Yeah well they weren't! His fists clenched against the keyboard and he had to pause his ticket ordering before continuing again. Apparently it was going to be in a country called Sweden, a large northern country that was more than intimidating when he looked at the map. To his embarrassment, he had ask Feliciano where the meeting was held since Romano would just send him to the wrong country anyway. Sweden was what his older brother had said and he was just hoping that was where it was going to be.

_From: Carlino _

_So you're positive it's in Sweden? The northern country, si?_

_From: Feli :D_

_Of course! The tickets should be online. I emailed you the link so you take the right plane._

_From: Carlino_

_All right! _

_From: Feli :D_

_Do you want to come to dinner with Roma and I before we all leave? It'll be just like when you were small!_

_From: Carlino:_

_Sure!_

_From: Feli :D_

_See you at six my little fratellino! We'll pick you up._

Checking the message for the twentieth time that day, he flicked his phone shut, gently folding his ticket receipt to show at the airport. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. His hands were practically shaking as he placed his wallet in his carry on bag. It was five now. He would be getting on the plane in 3 and a half hours… Oh God. Focus on the bag, focus on the bag. The sleek black leather had served him well, filled with his laptop, music player and now, his wallet. Drumming his fingers on the table nervously, he ran his free hand through toffee coloured hair. His biggest fear on this trip was how people would take him, what they would think of him. Being the precious Italians little brother, he was sure he would be fine. Kind of sort of sure. He groaned, flopping down onto the nearest chair and resisted the urge to bang his head against a brick wall.

He was going to this meeting really to just meet people. Vatican had finally secured his independence so Carlino was officially a nation now. To him, it really didn't seem like a big deal. He had been independent for a couple hundred years now. Everyone had finally decided to pay attention once another country bigger then he made it official. It was a petty thing really that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

But when he felt himself wondering whether or not to go, his heart would beat wildly with excitement. He would be meeting people! New people that might actually like him and appreciate him! His big brother France had promised to take care of him as well as Feli and Roma, introducing him to everyone they thought would be kind to him.

Wy and Monaco were rather jealous and the texts he was getting every five minutes weren't exactly helping.

_From: Wy 3_

_Ur an asshole_

_From: Wy 3_

_u shouldn't deserve to go_

_From: Wy 3_

_Don't go damn it_

_From: Wy 3_

_I should get to go_

_From: Carlino_

_Please stop this…_

_From: Wy 3_

_Fuck u_

_From: Carlino_

_Of course. Bye now._

_From: Wy 3_

… _Get something for me while ur there_

With an even deeper sigh, he slipped his phone into his back pocket then grabbed his carry on bag, taking it upstairs. He would be in Sweden for twelve days and during that time, he would miss his cozy little home. It was as old as the churches in Seborga itself with no indoor heating as of yet. The first floor consisted of a small little kitchen filled with the essentials, age old cabinets stocked with silverware and weathered plates. The other room on his main floor was a larger area with two puffy couches (made in Italy of course) and a desk with his laptop. He really did need to clean it…

Upstairs was really just a huge loft, one massive room that he made into his space. The opposite wall was all glass, opening up onto a massive balcony that gave him a perfect view of his city. _His _city.

_From: Lovi D:_

_So I hear you're coming with us?_

Carlino sighed, taking his phone out.

_From: Carlino_

_Si… And?_

_From: Lovi D:_

… _It'll be kind of fun. But don't do anything stupid._

_From: Carlino:_

_Yeah. Yeah… It will! And don't worry, I won't._

_From: Lovi D:_

_You better not. Or Ill disown you._

_From: Carlino_

_:/ You already did that._

_From: Lovi D:_

… _Asshole._

Tossing his phone carelessly on the bed, the former Italian flopped down beside it, breathing in the clean scent of his blankets before getting up again and grabbing his discarded suitcase from the floor. So far it was filled with a couple T-shirts and two pairs of jeans as well as a full suit. He was rather pleased when he put it on yesterday to see if it still fit. It was a bit older but in a classy way with silver buttons and glistening cufflinks to go along with it. The dark purple tie was tucked carefully on top of his pants side, folded until it was flat as a pancake.

Swinging the heavy bag onto his bed, he sauntered into the add on bathroom to grab his toothbrush, tooth paste and hair brush, throwing them into his suitcase and praying that they didn't miss. He didn't hear an unattractive clunk so he was rather positive it landed in the right spot.

Walking out of the bathroom, he heard his phone vibrate again.

_From: Monaco_

_I can feel your nervousness from here. I should go instead._

_From: Carlino_

_No. No, you really shouldn't._

_From: Monaco_

_I'm more qualified!_

_From: Carlino_

_You really aren't. Spiacente but please shut the Hell up._

_From: Monaco_

_That isn't fair! You're so immature, Carlino._

_From: Carlino_

_I know._

Checking the clock on his phone, he winced watched as 5:15 clicked to 5:16 He had enough time to have a quick shower before his brothers would pick him up. That would calm his screaming nerves, right?

"It's going to be fine. You're going to go out there and meet new nations and make friends and all that jazz." He murmured to himself, stripping down and turning on the water. He flinched away from the steaming liquid, not daring to dip a toe in until his hand was at least a bit used to it. Once he stepped in, he winced at the heat but finally settled down, his fear and stress slowly depleting. God… When was the last time he had gone beyond France and Italy? Maybe once to visit Wy but that was the farthest he had ever been in his life.

After a good twenty minutes of letting the hot water slip down his slim frame, he was still worried.

When he checked the clock that said 5:40, he was even more concerned.

As he was hurriedly running a thin comb through his damp locks, his heart was pounding furiously.

It wasn't until he heard the door bell ring and he flew downstairs, straight into his brothers arms did he feel a tiny bit better.

"So fratello, are you excited to go to Sweden?" He swallowed, looking up at his brother through the hug.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
